Seandainya begal itu HETALIA(?)
by 32N4 Nug
Summary: Sumpah sebenarnya ini bukan jamannya begal. Tapi, rival gue ngolok-ngolok terus buat publish ini. Kalau penasaran pengen baca sih, silakan... Monggo dibaca!
1. Chapter 1

**Seandainya begal itu HETALIA(?)**

A/n : maaf saya telat uplotnya... Dah kelamaan di nb ane... Gegara libur panjang jadi bikin males buat internetan... Ini saya tulis bersama dengan teman saya yg bikin usul kayak gini. Mari kita mulai ceritanya. Deris! Bacain disklaimernya! (Layaknya ibu tiri yang ada di cerita b*wang pu*ih & b*wang me*ah).

Deris : woi! Gue bukan babu lu! Thor! ... Udh lah gue turutin aja biar diem..

 **Disclaimer** : punya orangnya lah, kalo punya gue udh gue masukin akashi keles.

 **Warning** : semuanya hal-hal yg umum ada. Plus. Penistaan charater.

 **Daftar charater yg dipake :**

 **Sbg. Begal :**

1\. Prussia

2\. France (yg mesum)

3\. Spain

4\. Sweden (ketua begal) (kan gue yg ngancem author buat jadiin sweden ketua begal)

5\. Netherland

6\. Russia

7\. Italy's brother

8\. ... (Author masih mencari begal)

 **Sbg. Korban :**

1\. Finland

2\. Indonesia (disini cewek)

3\. Belarus (kasian belarus disini)

4\. Cebol Nation's geng (author yg bikin julukannya. Salahin author aja)

5\. ... (Buat korban. Author masih mencari)

 **Sbg. Polisi :**

1\. Germany (dari postur badannya)

2\. England

3\. America

4\. ... (Author masih mencari untuk yg ke-4. Punya usul. Bisikan saja!)

 **Monggo dibaca!**

 **1\. Inget status.**

Sebagai seorang begal juga harus ingat status juga. Jangan sampai seperti BTT yg gak pernah inget status mereka. Mereka menganggap diri mereka itu hebat.

Finland sedang mengendarai motor. Kelihatannya habis membeli sesuatu. Ya, dia abis beli sate ayam dan ketoprak buat Sealand. Sekalian juga mau bawain buat suaminya. Sambil mengendarai motor melewati jalan yang sangat rawan terhadap begal. Aduh, suaminya gimana sih. Masa istrinya jalan sendiri di daerah rawan begal sih. Gak bener nih suaminya. Author di tendang ke kutub sama sweden.

BTT (red. Begal Tolol Tolol). Sedang menduduki motor gede mereka. Menunggu mangsa yang lewat.

"Bro. Liat deh. Ada yang lewat" kata france sambil nunjuk finland yg lewat dengan motor metik. Kedua begal itu melihat ke arah yg di tunjuk france.

"Klo gitu. Langsung cegat bro" sambung Spain.

"Woi! Itu dialog gue! Gak AWESOME banget deh lo nyolong dialog gue!" oceh Prussia kesal dengan Spain karna dialognya di ambil.

Mereka bertiga langsung nyegat finland. Finland memberhentikan motornya.

"Turun lo!" kata Prussia.

Finland ya nurut aja di suruh turun. Jadi dia turun dari motornya. Yg langsung direbut sama Spain.

"Oi, bro. Ada ketoprak ama sate ayam nih" kata Spain yg melihat kantong plastik isinya Sate ayam dan ketoprak mana ada masing-masing tiga.

"Ambil aja, bro. Lumayan buat kita makan" balas France.

"Ada apalagi lo?!" Tanya bentak Prussia sambil mengarahkan pisau belatinya ke leher Finland.

Tapi Finland diem aja. Takut.

"Geledah, bro!" Perintah Prussia. France mengeledah Finland. Ya, dia kan suka banget ngegrepe-grepe orang.

France menemukan sebuah ponsel dengan merek Jeruk yg harganya mahaaaaaaaaalllllllll biiinggggoooo~. Dan sebuah Bolot 10G PETE.

"Nih, bro" sambil memberikan barang yg ditemukannya ke Spain.

"Ada apa lagi?!" Tanya bentak lagi Prussia.

"U-udah… g-gak ada a-apa-apa l-lagi" jawab Finland gagap sambil gemeteran. Siapa sih yg gak bakal gagap sambil gemeteran jika di pihak Finland? Oke. Oke. Coret Belarus.

"Dia masih ada nyawa, bro" kata Spain.

"Iya bener. Kita ambil nyawanya aja!" Sambung France.

"Gue setuju tuh!" Seru Prussia. Sambil mengarahkan belatinya ke jantung.

Dari kejauhan seorang ketua geng begal. Dengan wajah yang datar tapi ganteng. Tinggi. Bermata biru yg dibingkai kacamata. Berambut pirang. Melihat ke arah BTT yg mendapatkan mangsa. Dia liat lebih jelas lagi mangsa yg di dapat BTT. Dan ternyata mangsa BTT adalah istrinya sendiri. Kurang ajar banget sih tuh BTT masa istri gue jadi mangsa mereka juga. Protes Sweden dalam hati.

Sambil nyamperin BTT sambil bawa Senapan. "Woi! Lepasin istri gue!" Teriak Sweden.

"Kesesese~ suaminya dateng bro!" Ejek Prussia yg membelakangin Sweden.

Sedangkan Spain dan France menengok ke belakang dan melihat. ternyata, suami korban mereka itu ketua begal alias Sweden. Dan membuat Spain dan France mengigil ketakutan. Gimana enggak? Wong Sweden bawa senapan gede begitu.

"Bro, kita lepasin yg ini aja deh." Bisik Spain.

"Lah, kenapa? Lo takut ama suaminya? Suaminya polisi? Gue gak takut polisi. Biarin aja dia liat detik-detik sebelum istrinya kita bunuh" Kayaknya Prussia nantangin suaminya Finland banget deh. Sombong binggo lo. Tar gue bikin lo gak bisa terbit lagi lo. Di kubur hidup-hidup sama Prussia.

"Apa?! lo mau bunuh istri gue?! Gak inget status lo ya?"

"Hah? Status? Kesesese~. Status gue ini ya begal lah, tolol banget deh lo"

"Ok. Sini lo lawan gue kalo lo berani ama gue!"

"Ya jelaslah gue berani ama lo. Rang lo bukan siapa-siap-" sambil muterin badan menghadap suaminya Finland. si kita tertegun gak bisa ngelanjutin kata-katanya saat mengetahui suaminya Finland adalah ketua komplotan Begal alias Sweden.

"Heh! Masih berani lo ama gue! Lepasin istri gue!"

Prussianya lepasin aja Finland. Wong dia takut lawan Sweden.

Finland jalan ke arah Sweden.

"Mama gak apa-apa?"

"Gak apa-apa kok, Pa. Tapi..."

"Papa tahu. Balikin barang-barang istri gue!"

Spain ngasih barang-barangnya finland. "N-n-nih bang. U-u-ulegan, bolot, ama k-kuncinya" tangannya gemeteran. Sedangkan kantong plastik yang isinya ketoprak ama sate ayam diumpetin di belakang jaketnya. Ya kan sayang kalo ketoprak ama sate ayamnya.

"A-ano, Su-san... Itu... Sate ayam ama ketopraknya blom dibalikin."

si Sweden yang merupakan ketua Begal. Menatap anggota Begal Tolol-Tolol itu dengan tatapan meng-intimidasi. "Bal'k'n!"

BTT itu gemeteran. Gara-gara Spain, mereka jadi kena getahnya.

"Balikin, Bro" kata France sambil nyikut-nyikut Spain.

"Tapi, gue laper Bro. Kan sayang kalo dilepas." jawab Spain sambil bisik-bisik.

"Udah balikin aja" paksa Prussia.

Dengan berat hati Spain terpaksa melepas Sate ayam dan Ketoprak yang ada didalam kantong plastik yang bisa membuatnya kenyang.

"Nih ma. Ada lagi?" tanya Sweden.

"Gak ada sih" jawab Finland sambil nyubit dagu memikirkan apa aja yang diambil ama BTT dan blom dibalikin.

"Pergi lo! Cari mangsa yang laen aja!" perintah Sweden mengusir BegalTololTolol. BTT itu pergi ke wilayah yang laennya.

"Oh iya Su-san. Ini aku bawain ketoprak ama sate ayam buat Su-san." sambil menyerahkan Sate ayam dan Ketoprak yang dibelinya untuk Sweden.

"Ma, makan dirumah aja ya. Aku juga mau pulang" balas Sweden sambil naik mogenya. "Yuk naik!" ajaknya.

"Motorku gimana?" tanya Finland.

"Oi!" panggil Sweden sama du begal yang di bawah pohon. Begal itu pun menghampiri Sweden. "Amanin motor istri gue. Besok pagi jam 4 tuh motor istri gue harus ada di depan rumah gue. Ngerti?!". "Kuncinya?". "Kalian bopong lah" langsung ngacir setelah Finland sudah ada di jok belekang.

 **2\. Bawa peralatan yg benar**

Hal selanjutnya yang perlu di perhatikan sebelum melakukan begal adalah mengecek alat alat yang pulpen, pensil 2b, penghapus, dan buletan—eit

Sori author salah naskah.

Mari kita ulang.

Contohnya adalah celurit, katana, pisau, golok, helm,dan peci (kalau bisa) biar si korban nganggep kita 'alim'. gitu.

Jangan sampe elu elu pada ngalemin hal yang serupa ama ni bule. Sebut saja mawa—ralat Netherland. Netherland adalah seorang begal bintang 4 yang terkenal karena selalu menjalankan aksi nya sendirian. Katanya sih biar greget (bilang aja gak punya pasangan makanya sendiri). Tapi yang namanya apes ya, kagak pilih pilih.

Netherland udah ngumpet di semak-semak buat cari mangsa sambil ngisep rokok. Dia ngumpetnya sambil telentang gitu.

"siapa tau ada cewek jatuh dari langit nimpa badan gua kan lumayan." Pikirnya.

Brem brem

Suara motor menyapu indra pendengaran Netherland. Dia langsung bersiap siap buat ngeterkam mangsa. Ketika motor hampir dekat dengan dirinya, dia langsung keluar dari semak semak buat ngeberhentiin.

 **"GRAAAWWWR"**

 **Ciiitttt**

 **Bruakk**

"Aduh"

Emang muka Netherland yang udah serem dari sono nya kali ye, itu si pengendara kaget setengah mati dan alhasil ngerem mendadak.

Tapi seperti yang saya bilang tadi apes tuh kagak pilih pilih. Itu rem rada oblong atau gimana gitu, motornya masih belom berhenti alhasil Netherland ikut ketabrak. Pas di anunya lagi.

Nasib.

Niat begal, malah anu nya yang kebegal.

Netherland yang malang.

Tapi eits ini belom sampe inti cerita coy.

Karena Netherland punya slogan "Gua itu laki, laki mesti kuat apapun yang terjadi" akhirnya mau gak mau dia harus berdiri dan berjalan kearah korban (yang terjatuh dari motor) sambil terseok seok. "Woy serahin motor lo" ucap nya garang. Awas dimakan.

"Maaf mas ini motor satu satunya" jawab korban yang diketahui bernama Indonesia.

"Ah emang gua peduli bacot, serahin gak? Kalo gak mau..." dia udah bersiap siap buat ngeluarin senjata andalan dari kantong celana.

"Gua bunuh lo" lanjutnya sambil menodongkan bunga tulip ke Indonesia…

Eh

Tunggu

Apa tadi

Bunga tulip ?

Readers bingung

Nederlen bingung

Indonesia bingung

Author juga bingung

"Err.. Kamu pengen ngelamar aku ?" ucap Indonesia kegeeran.

Netherland bego ditempat.

'Ini gua mesti jawab ya atau gak, ya atau gak, ya atau gak.' nederlen pusing tujuh tanjakan.

Mencoba membaca doa meminta bimbingan dari tuhan yang maha esa. Tapi, apadaya seketika doa lupa semua. Sementara ini ia hanya bisa berkomat kamit membaca proklamasi dalam hati.

'Kalo gua kabur, gua bukan laki laki. Kalo gua bilang pengen begal, dia bakal ketawa. Kalo gua bilang ya ? Ada untungnya juga buat gua bisa dapet pacar... ah yasudah'

"Iya kok aku mau ngelamar kamu" jawab Netherland sambil tersenyum errr pedopil ?

"Maaf ya mas.. Saya gak tertarik ama cowok yang umurnya jauh banget ama saya, jadi see you"

breemmm

Motor M*o itu lama lama menjauh meninggalkan Netherland sendirian dengan muka masam (makan buah asam kali ya). Ingin rasanya dia berhenti bekerja jadi tukang begal.

Netherland memegang dadanya dan berkata.

"Sakitnya tuh 'disini'...Kenapa ?"

Dia menjeda nya sebentar.

"Karena kalau 'disitu'... Kadang saya sedih" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk motor mio yang telah hilang diantara kabut malam.

 **3\. Liat-liat mangsa**

Hal-hal yang harus diperhatikan saat ingin membegal orang. Harus memperhatikan jenis orang yang ingin di begal.

Apakah tentara, pak ErTe, pak ErWe, Presiden, orang biasa, ato orang yang punya kekuasaan? Jangan lupakan itu. Jangan sampe kayak begal yang bernama Rusia. Saking tingginya, sampe ngalahin tinggi ketua Begal. Dan saking seremnya sampe gak punya rekan buat ngebegal bareng. Dasar jones. Author di kubur di Es.

Rusia bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak biasa.

Biasanya, kalo begal normal pada sembunyi dibalik semak-semak sambil masang jebakan. Sedangkan dia ngumpet di lubang saluran air (gorong-gorong) yang ada ditengah jalan sambil nunggu mangsa yang lewat.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama di dalam lubang saluran air dengan senyum childish yang terpasang di wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

Terdegar suara motor.

Brum brum.

Suaranya semakin mendekat. Bersiap mengangkat penutup gorong-gorong.

Bruuum.

Dan dengan mendadak mengangkat salah satu sisi dari penutup gorong-gorong itu sehingga membentuk tanjakan yang curam. Motor berserta pengemudinya melayang diudara. Tak lama motornya pun jatuh. Untung gak meledak sih. Masih utuh malah. Sedangkan pengendaranya nyangsang di pohon. Lalu si pengendara itu turun dari pohon dan berjalan menuju motornya. Si begal yang tinggi itu keluar dari gorong-gorong sambil bawa senapa andalannya.

"Serahkan motornya, da~" perintah begal itu seperti anak yang meminta gulali dari ibunya. "Kalau tidak. Kau akan tau akibatnya, da" ancamannya terdengar semakin menyeramkan.

Yang menjadi korban begal yang nyeremin itu. Mari kita sebut namanya Belarus. Belarus ternyata mengenali suara begal itu. Begal itu ternyata kakaknya yang paling dia cintai.

"Nii-san, KEKKON!" teriaknya sambil berbalik menghadap begal yang merupakan kakaknya, dan sambil mengacungkan pisau yang selalu dibawanya kemana-kemana.

Rusia langsung kabur. Bukan karena takut ama pisaunya. Melainkan takut di geret sama adiknya ke pelaminan. Dia kan gak mau nikahin adiknya sendiri. Karena itu kan gak boleh.

Belarus mengejar kakaknya dengan motornya, ngebut pula. Setelah dapat menyusul kakaknya. Belarus menengok ke arah kakaknya.

"KEKON! KEKKON! KEKKON! KEKKON! NII-SAN KEEEKKKOOOONNN!"

Belarus gak memerhatikan jalan. Di depan jalan ada batu besar. Dan...

 **Syyuung~ BRUK!**

"Aw... Semoga kau diterima di alam sana, da" ucapnya melihat peristiwa itu. Dan langsung cabut ke markasnya. Di jalan dia menggumankan suatu kalimat "niatnya pengen ngebegal orang, tapi korbannya malah pengen ngebegal hati gue. Gue mah gitu orangnya..."

Udah dulu ye~ besok kite lanjutin lagi... Kita berdua pergi dulu ye~

A/n : deris, lo mo pergi ke akhirat?!

Deris : lo kali yg mo pergi kesono!

A/n : gue masih betah didunia, bro

Deris : gue juga keles

Prussia : udh. Kalian orang yg gak AWESOME. DIEM!

A/n & Deris : gaje lo, prus.

France : wahai dua author yg berehemdadaehem rat-

A/n & Deris : *menghajar France pake benda yg ada disekitar*

France : AMPUNN! para author yg cantik-cant-

A/n & Deris : *masih menghajar France*

Iceland : *menghela napas* gue bingung ama duo author tuh.

Hongkong : bingung ama apanya?

Iceland : bingung ama gendernya. Cewe ato cowo sih...

Indonesia : gue yg negaranya aja. Bingung ma gender mereka..

Hongkong : udah.. Sekarang kita tutup nih chapter. Biar gak kepanjangan...

Iceland : yasud.. Tutup sana!

Hongkong : kok gue sih?!

Indonesia : udahlah.. Sini gue yg tutup. Gue lagi berbaik hati nih. Karena gak lama lagi gue bakal ngerayain kemerdekaan gue yg ke-70. Author siapin hadiah buat gue!

A/n & Deris : *nyanyi bendera (coklat)* (selanjutnya) *nge-dance Bleassing*

.krik.

Indonesia : ... ... ... ... Yang lain dong.

A/n : boleh. Ntar ane bikin dulu... *ngacir. Berkelana di nb*

Deris : yaaa~~ kok gue ditinggalin sih~~ jahat banget lo sebagai rival gue~~

Indonesia : oi! Deris. Lo bantuin gue buat closing nih fic ya?

Deris : boleh

Indonesia : cukup dulu sampai disini... Besok kita akan kembali dengan lanjutannya...

Deris : kalo punya saran, kritik, masukan silakan buang di kotak itu tuh. Sekalian reviewnya juga ya...

 **Bye~ bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

Seandainya Begal Itu HETALIA part 2

Story By : Ernug & Deris

WARNING : PENGGUNAAN KATA YANG GAK DISENSOR! dan typo tentu saja selalu ada menemani anda.

4\. Berpenampilan secukupnya

Berpenampilan merupakan salah satu hal yang amat sangat perlu diperhatikan ketika ingin melakukan aksi secukupnya itu hanya memakai helm,jaket kulit,celana jeans,sepatu KW,dan bawa motor usah bagus bagus atau mahal mahal make kemeja,celana ketat,pomade,sepatu adudu dan naiki. Entar korban nya malah bingung,keren keren kok ngebegal.

Ada seorang tukang begal ganteng bernama Luxemburg (panggil aja luxy tapi jangan sabun lux) yang setiap hari ngebegal tuh pakean nya selalu klimis,modis,elegan segar harum sepanjang dia menjadi tukang begal tidak ada masalah dan selalu fix fix aja sampai suatu hari

Luxy sedang duduk di bangku taman buat nunggu mangsa ngumpet di semak semak alasannya bajunya takut meninggalkan motor ninjanya di balik semak semak (jadi pas nanti dia bawa motor hasil begalan nya,dia bakal telepon rekan nya buat bawa motor ninja miliknya kerumah) rempong emang !

Hingga ada sebuah cahaya menyilaukan penglihatahati

Luxy langsung melihat kekiri kearah datang nya cahaya dan kebetulan sekali itu cahaya dari sebuah motor yang ditumpangi oleh seorang cewek.

Dengan cepat dia langsung ngeberhentiin ntu motor  
"STOP STOP BERHENTI!"

"Aduh apaan sih ganggu aj-" si pengendara tertegun melihat Luxy

"SERAHIN MOTOR LO" tereak Luxy

Pengendara diem

Bukan ketakutan yang tersirat dari raut muka nya

Tapi sebuah ketakjuban

"WOY LU DENGER GAK" tereak Luxy kedua kalinya sambil mengeluarkan clurit dari jas nya

"ASTAGA G-DRAGON MAS KAMU GANTENG BANGET" tereak pengendara yang gak kalah kerasnya sama tereakan Luxy.

"Eh ..?" Luxy bingung,Luxy tau dia itu ganteng dan banyak fans pula tapi baru baru ini ada korban begal nya yang teriakin kalo dia itu ganteng.

"AYOK MAS KERUMAH SAYA YUK,SAYA MAU NIKAHIN EMAS BOLEH KAN" ucap korban bernama Poland kegenitan

"Tapi saya disini mau begal" jawab Luxy gemetaran ketika mengetahui bahwa korban yang dia begal itu tipe chili chilian

"AH SITU PASTI MAU NGELAMAR SAYA ADA BEGAL RAPI PASTI ITU PISTOL PAS DITEMBAK BAKAL KELUAR BUNGA AMA CINCIN KAN ? YAKAN? NYAHAHAHAHA"

Disini luxy sadar bahwa hantu kuntilanak yang sering diceritakan emak nya itu beneran ada.

Luxy memasang wajah 'abang tolongin dedek' (nederlan bersin di suatu tempat) saat Luxy mulai diraba raba oleh Poland.

Dan sret

Sesuatu benda berhasil ditarik oleh Poland dari kantong Luxy.  
Dan ya itu adalah kunci motor ninja Luxy.

Dan Poland langsung tereak dengan suara cowok

"MAMPUS LO GUA TIPU,GUA TAU ITU MOTOR NINJA DISEBELAH SANA PUNYA ELO,JADI GUA BAWA PULANG YA...BAI"

Poland langsung menuju ke motor milik Luxy dan bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Luxy sendirian dengan motor Poland yang ternyata hanya sebuah sepeda anak kecil berlogokan "famili" yang dimodif dikit.

Tanpa babibu,Luxy mengeluarkan hape I-Poor 6S miliknya dari kantong baju dan langsung menulis status di pesbuk,twitah,peth,bebeem,lain.

"Niat pengen ngebegal  
Malah motor gua yang kebegal

Gua mah orang nya gitu"

Dan tidak lupa dia upload selfie gaya SWAG dengan sepeda famili milik Poland ke akun kilogram yang berusername bukansabunlux dengan hestek

#akutuhgakbisadiginiinmas

5\. Memperhatikan tempat

Lalu langkah langkah selanjutnya yang musti diperhatikan sebelum begal adalah memperhatikan tempat untuk melakukan aksi begal. Musti dilakukan malem malem, jauh dari keramaian,dan yang paling penting adalah

JANGAN DEKET KANTOR POLISI.

Jangan kayak 2 saudara tulul ini yang melakukan pembegalan siang siang dan deket kantor polisi. Sebut aja felikopter sama biskuit roma (nama kartu pengenal begal nya lol)

Oke sip langsung ke cerita

"Bang ngebegal yuk. Hasil curian hape kita kemaren gak cukup buat kita hatcep hatcep malam ini" ucap Feli

"Yaudah yuk,btw emang sialan dah tuh orang. Bungkus nya mah iphone dalem nya hape semarpren. Yaudah lah yah tuhan belom ridho sama kita tadi malam" balas Roma

"Kapan nih ngebegal nya ?" tanya Feli semangat

"Sekarang aja yuk !" balas Roma

Krik krik krik  
Feli terdiam  
Dia memandang ke awan dimana abang matahari sedang memancarkan ke hot-an dan ke sispekan tubuh nya kepada eneng bumi

Dia melihat keseliling dimana banyak orang sedang berlalu lalang mondar mandir muter muter pusing pala berbi

"Yaudah yuk sekarang... Mumpung cuacanya lagi bersahabat" jawab Feli semangat

Gubraaakkkk!

Cuaca bersahabat buat begal ya pas malam hari Feli kusayang (ditembak ludwig). Akhirnya tanpa ada yang larang mereka pun langsung menjalankan aksi begal mereka tanpa tahu bahwa

Jeng Jeng Jeng Jeng

Dibelakang mereka ada kantor polisi.

"Bang bang liat tuh ada motor honda jalan ke sini" tunjuk Feli (si pengendara motor tiba tiba bersin)

"Woi woi woi stop stop stop." perintah Roma kepada pengendara motor yang bernama Kiku Honda (motor nya tiba tiba bersin)

"Serahin motor lo ato gak kita bunuh lo ditempat." ancam feli sambil mendekatkan samurai eh katana nya ke tubuh Kiku.

Kiku mah anak kool yang sering makan es kiko dan naek sketbord make topi tulisan JKT0048 dan stang motor diganti lightstick, dia mah gak takut dan gak ? Ya ajha dha

"Lech ugha nih bang motor nya masih baru keluaran terbaru jangan jangan nih orang kerja di perusahaan Honda"

"Ya enggak lah gini mah si Spain juga sering di boncengin malah"

"lha iya serius ? Ahh keren banget adek juga mau"

"Yeee enak tuh cuman buat gue seseorang aha!"

"Paan lah kemaren Gilbert, Spain, France trisoman di atas jok motor"

"Hah apa tadi lu bilang"

Tanpa mereka bersama dua orang polisi bernama Ludwig dan Swiss yang telah Kiku panggil berada di belakang mereka dengan kaki pegal pegal karena tuh begal ngobrol lama saking ramah tamah nya tidak enak jika menyela percakapan orang.

Swiss pun akhirnya berinisiatif tuk pergi ke warung sebelah buat beliin koyo dan ngopi maen catur sama Ludwig hanya minum kopi sambil mencuri curi pandang terhadap Feli /azekazekjos/

"Udah selese ngobrol nya?" tanya Swiss dan Ludwig sementara Kiku lagi asik main Luf Lyfe Skul Aidol Festifal sambil nyemot Kiko

"Apaan lo— eh?" kedua saudara lain ibu beda ayah ini langsung ketakutan.

"Eh jangan takut.. Kita disini cuman mau bilang kalo begal jangan ntar banyak yang saya males nangkep udah penuh" ucap dua polisi itu saut sautan

Mereka tercengo

Tanpa babibu tuh dua polisi langsung nyeret Feli dan Roma plus Kiku ke tempat sepi.

"Nih ngelakuin begal nya disini aja ya" ucap Swiss

"Kalo gitu kami pergi jumpa kembali" timpal Ludwig sambil melihat Feli

...  
Krik krik

"Jadi ngebegal gak ?" tanya Kiku yang akhirnya ngomong juga

"Gak .Ketika tau bahwa derajat saya lebih tinggi ketimbang polisi aja dah buat saya seneng" balas Roma menangis terharu haru.

"Yaudah gua duluan ya cuk"

Kiku pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan Feli dan Roma berdua macam orang tak tau arah jalan pulang yang sebentar lagi menjadi butiran debu

"Kak kita gak jadi hatcep hatcep" tanya Feli

"Tobat bentar lagi."

partner yang bener

Hal terakhir yang harus diperhatikan sebelum melakukan pembegalan adalah

Membawa partner yang bener

Yang bener bener mengertiin hati kamu, perasaan kamu, kemauan kamu dan terima kamu apa adanya bukan ada apanya.

Oke sip ahahahaha garing

Jangan cari partner yang gak ngerti selak seluk begal, takut ngebunuh, takut ngecuri motor, takut masuk penjara. Pokoknya jangan.

Ada dua orang Pembegal, namun belom sempet ngebegel karena— eitt aja Amerika dan Kanada.

Amerika dulunya adalah seseorang pembegal solo. Karena terlalu lama menjones di tengah malam, akhirnya dia mengajak adek nya yang penakut dan amatiran untuk melakukan Begal.

"Bang serius nih gapapa ngebegal begini" tanya kanada

"Gapapa aja kalo ama abang mah *wink"

"Tapi bang adek takut ketauan ini serem banget jalanan sepi ada putih putih muncul"

"Yaelah ngebegal emang di jalanan sepi kalo ada makhluk ghaib gak nampak kayak elo tiba tiba muncul tinggal bacok aja"

"ASU AKWAOWKAKWO MAMPUS LU COEG MOTOR LU KECURI... KEGANJENAN SI LO WKWKWK GBLK"  
Tiba tiba suara aneh mirip om om pedopil muncul dari suatu tempat

"Apaan tuh bang ! Masyaallah" tanya kanada

"Ah mah banyak orang gila suka teriak teriak jadi wajar aja" jawab amerika selo padahal keringat nya dah segede jagung.

Akhirnya mereka tetap melanjutkan muter muter mereka di ntu komplek tapi gak ada satupun pengendara motor yang nongol.

"Mana nih gak ada orang ? Jadi ngebegal gak nih"

"Gak tau gue nya banyak disini. Ganti daerah yok dek ?"

"..." kanada diem

"Dek oy dek"

"... Bang"

"Oy ada apa ?"

"Dibelakang kita bang."

"Kenapa dek ?"

"Ada syaiton"

America melihat kebelakang dan

"Astagfirullahalazim" america loncat

Dibelakang mereka terlihat seorang polisi sedang mengendarai motornya. Ganteng sih tapi cebol sehingga kaki nya yang napak cuman bagian jarinya doang.

Dan polisi itu pun turun dari motornya dengan gaya kool. (Meskipun celana nya pake nyangkut)

"Jadi daritadi kalian ngerencanain aksi pembegalan hmm" tanya polisi dengan sok kul plus alis tebal. Sebut ajha arthur

"Nggak aja dari tadi ngomongin ayam kampus pake tepung. Ya kan kanada ?" jawab amerika dengan gemetaran.

"I-iya bang" angguk kanada cepat sampe pala nya mau copot

"Trus itu apaaan dah golok sama clurit di pegang pegang ?" tanya arthur memastikan

"Oh ini tadi kita abis engg manen di sawah Nesia. Kan Nesia banyak sawah nye. Ya kan kanada ?" jawab amerika memastikan.

Kanada yang biasanya ngangguk ngangguk kek lagu project pop - metal vs dugem tiba tiba menghilang.

"Lah temen lu kemana ?"

Brummm Bruumm

Terdengar suara motor dari belakang.  
Yang sudah dipastikan ini motor milik bang arthur.

"Ati ati bang. Aku takut mati jadi bye" ucap Kanada yang berada di atas motor arthur dan langsung melesat jauh meninggalkan mereka berdua.

'ADEK GBLK. KABUR NGAJAK NGAJAK' teriak amerika frustasi.

Amerika tambah frustasi saat melihat muka polisi didepan nya sangat menyeram kan. Apalagi terlihat seperti ingin menerkam Amerika dan memakan nya dengan lezat di atas ranjang. Meskipun kurang yakin kalo abang polisi satu ini bisa nyemein dia.

"Woy" geram Inggris

"I-iya bang ? Abang mau nikahin saya ? Mau nerkam saya? Mau ngiket saya ? Mau penjarain saya di hati abang ? Atau mau gimana ?" tanya amerika ngegoda

"Ap-apaan sih.A-aku manggil k-kamu bukan berati a-aku m-mau nikahin no baka" balas arthur malu malu

Aih

Tsundere nya keluar

'Aduh yatuhan ini orang manis amat. Coba kalo bukan polisi pasti gua nikahin. Eh tunggu. Dia tau nama gue dari mana ?' balas amerika dalam ati

"ITU KAN MOTOR ADEK GUA LAH GBLK" tiba tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan yang tadi sempat membuat bulu kuduk kanada merinding.

'Tunggu... Kalo dipikir pikir kayaknya ini teriakan pembegal yang pedopil itu deh. Kalo gak salah namanys nederland. Nah bagus ! Gua numpang dia aja' fikir amerika

"Maaf ya bang polisi saya kabur dulu nih boleh nggak? Nikah nya kapan kapan aja ya ?" tanya amerika

"Eh emang nya kamu mau kemana ?" tanya arthur patah hati

"Tenang kok bang. Saya akan selalu ada di hati kamu

Nih kamu bisa hubungin saya lewat sini  
No tp: 0876666969003555738  
Line: Burgerika  
Twitter: merikadapur  
Instagram: AmirGanteng

Kalo gitu saya permisi"

Amerika langsung kabur secepat mungkin. Meninggalkan arthur yang diam sambil memegang kertas yang tadi diberikan amerika.

"WOY ANJEG BALIKIN MOTOR GUE NYET" teriakan arthur menggema di seluruh komplek dan membuat setan yang lagi main judi langsung ngibrit pergi. Termasuk nederland yang sekarang sedang membonceng amerika pun merasa terpanggil.

"Woy mir kayak nya tadi ada yang manggil nyet deh ? Gue merasa kepangil" tanya nederland

"Ah cuman perasaan lu doang kali" jawab amerika

Sehabis itu mereka langsug pergi ke love hotel— ah maksud saya pulang kerumah masing masing.

Amerika pun memantapkan hati nya bahwa ia tak akan pernah mengajak kanada lagi.

Btw mau tau kenapa nederland bisa ada di sana dan teriak teriak macam orang gila ? Cekidot.

-CERITA INI DIAMBIL BERSAMAAN DENGAN TEMPAT DAN WAKTU YANG TERJADI PADA CERITA DIATAS-

*WARNING MENGANDUNG KATA KATA KASAR YANG TIDAK BERMORAL, BERKRPRIMANUSIAAN DAN PERJUANGAN PERGERAKAN BANGSA INDO— EITTT*

Nederlen yang galau karena gagal begal tambah di tolak indonesia pada akhirnya hanya bisa meratapi nasib di pinggir jalan dengan ditemani oleh asap-eh kabut malam.

'Ah gak laki banget gue galau kayak gini.'

Akhirnya dia memutuskan tuk membuka sosmed nya untuk menghalau segala kegalauan yang kian merambah cepat di hati.

"Ah buka instagram dulu lah"

Komok adenya yang sedang berfoto bareng dengan sepeda famili entah milik siapa langsung terpampang jelas saat dia mengescroll beranda nya

"ASU AKWAOWKAKWO MAMPUS LU COEG MOTOR LU KECURI... KEGANJENAN SI LO WKWKWK GBLK" teriak nya tiba tiba yang membuat curut curut sedang bercumbu mesra langsung lari seketika.

'Tapi kalo dipikir pikir gue juga ngenes'

Nederland berinisiatif komen

Nyetderland: MOTOR LU KE BEGAL ?, LAH GUE ... ANU GUA NYED KEBEGAL

BukanSabunLux: LAH LU PUNYA ANU BANG ?

Nyetderland: BANGCA*T

Nyetderland: APA GUA MESTI UPLOT ANU GUE YANG AWESOME INI KE IG MAKE GAYA SWAG

Belomilang: nyetderland #anuyangterbegal APAAN LU NYET KATA AWESOME PUNYA GUE JAN DIREBUT

AbangGoda: #anuyangterbegal ADUH NGAKAK ANU—PINGGANG GUE TERBANG

Pedomato: Nyetderland #anuyangterbegal GAK NAPSU GUJIS AMA TYTYD LU

BukanSabunLux: #anuyangterbegal JAN PADA SPAM DI IG GUE JOMBLO

Nyetderland: hestek nya bikin rusuh tai tai tai

Susisule: #anuyangterbegal salah apa hamba kasih ilmu begal ke mereka kok bisa gagal gitu ya gusti... huft sebel aku :(

Nyetderland gondok setengah ngilangin galau malah tambah dia ngescroll lagi beranda tau ada post bermanfaat yang dapat membantu dia mengingat tuhan yme yang sering di upload oleh akun kebabayambabaturky

Saat mengescroll dia melihat teman sma nya mengupload foto 3 detik yang lalu dengan motor ninja bewarna merah yang emmmm

Terlihat familiar

Apalagi plat motor sama stiker Akasyim Seitonirojim yang sama merah nya.

Poopland: Aduh ya tuhan terimakasih atas rezeki mu hari ini saya bisa membeli sabun dan minyak rambut.

Mau order sis ? Yuks  
Murah !  
barang bagus asli import dari datang beberapa jam yang pesan keburu habis !

Lain: Poopland  
Twitter: UcingPalaBebi  
Fb: Poland Hasil Goyangan Ranjang

"Kek nya gua pernah liat tuh motor tapi dimana ya hmmm...

Wait

ITU KAN MOTOR ADEK GUA LAH GBLK"

kali ini kucing yang lagi kawin langsung ngibrit ke takutan

Nyetderland: WOI BANCI ITU MOTOR ADEK GUA LU APAEN

Poop_land_: gue cuman minjem percayalah nyed ku GUA BUKAN BANCI,GUA CUMAN COWOK FEMINIM NGERTI ?"

Nyetderland: GAK MAO TAU POKOKNYA LU MESTI BELI NYA MAKE DUIT GUE 75%

Poop_land: siapa

Nyetderland: GUEEEE

Poop_land: yang nanya

Nyetderland: KAMFRET LU. BISA RUGI.

Poo_land: Masa

Nyetderland: SERIUSSSS

Poo_land: bodo

Nyetderland: KAMPRET LU ANJI*NG B*ABI M*ONYET T*AI

Tiba tiba hape nederland muncul layar item dengan tulisan samsul warna putih dan garis biru di tengah nya

"Fcuk" umpat nederland

Tiba tiba  
Srekkk

Hape nederland di copet gays oleh dua orang berpakaian item item kayak genderuwo —tapi sayang pendek—

"WOII ANJEG KEMBALIIN" teriak nederland

"AHAHAHA KEJAR SINI KALO BISA"  
kata salah satu pencopet

Nederland mau ngejar tapi sayang mereka sudah hilang di tengah kabut malam meninggalkan nederland yang tanpa motor begalan,pacar,dan hape.

"AHAHAHAHAHA PENCOPET GBLK HAPE GUE KAN MATI AHAHAHAHA... Hiks hiks hiks"

Nederlan hanya bisa berpasrah ria hari seperti author bilang di chapter pertama kalau apes itu gak pilih pilih.

'Hidup lah indonesia raya' gumam nya.

Sementara di kejauhan terlihat dua orang berambut pirang yang satu bermata hijau dan yang satu bermata biru saling menatap satu sama lain ditemani cahaya bulan dan lampu papan iklan bertuliskan "Cari kapal air ? Maaf maksud nya Pompa Air ?. Sebut saja Shimakaze ! Eh maksud saya sekali lagi Shim*zu!"

Demikianlah akhir dari kisah pembegalan yang bahkan gak ada sangkut paut nya sama begal sama sekali

-The End-

((Pojok-pojok curcol dua author SGM stadium 69))

Deris : KAMVRET LO TOR! INI MA GUE SEMUA YG MIKIR!  
Author : adakah masalah dengan itu? *muka nyelow*  
Deris : ANJAY! Muka lo nyelow banget kayak kagak punya salah  
Author : gue kan emang gak punya salah *muka lebih nyelow*  
Deris : GAK PUNYA SALAH APANYA NYET!  
Author : lah gue kan juga ikut ngetik  
Deris : ngetik pojokan doang lo!  
Author : sama ajakan yang penting intinya ngetik  
Deris : *ngeluarin jari tengah dari kantong saku*  
Author : *ikut-ikutan ngeluarin jari tengah*  
Deris : *nambah ngeluarin jari tengah satu lagi*  
Author : *ikut-ikutan nambah*  
Deris : *ngeluarin lagi*  
Edwin : WOi! Sampe kapan bagian ini begini terus!  
Author/Deris : *sama-sama berhenti ngeluarin jari tengah*  
Author : Oh ya! Gue baru inget. Terima kasih buat yang udah ngefavo bahkan ngefolouu.  
Deris : terima kasih juga buat Deris yang udah pusing-pusing mikir buat ngetik fic nista ini. Tunggu. Kok jadi gue yang terima kasih buat diri gue sendiri sih?  
Author : udah baca aja apa yang sudah tertulis di sana.  
Deris : KAMVRET!  
Author : terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah setia menunggu fanfic nista ini. Kami mohon maaf atas kata-kata yang kasar dan tak resmi dalam KBBI(read. Kamar mandi dan Bilik Boker se-Indonesia). Terima kasih un-  
Deris : -Ntuk Edwin yang telah bersedia merekam seluruh adegan yg ada di fic nih. (Edwin : *terharu*)  
Author : siapa bilang yg itu buat Edwin? (Edwin : *cemberut en masang muka gak suka* dasar author yg gak tau terima kasih!)  
Deris : lo kejem tor. kasian edwin dah bela-belain melotot buat ngerekam semua adegan.  
Author : peduli gue dengan itu?  
Edwin : DASAR AUTHOR KEJAM GAK PEDULIAN SINTING GILA MIRING! GUE DOAI LO DAPET JODOH!  
Author : aa~ terima kasih edwin~  
Deris : udah. Udah. Dah panjang ini. Cukup sekian. Dan Thanks~


End file.
